tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Forms
Mew Forms Mew Forms are the transformations of girls whose DNA is accepting of and has been merged with that of an animal. A Mew form is the typical magical girl with a flashy costume and special weapons and powers. Mew forms can also be morphed or merged and through that, changed (for example the Mew Crystal upgrades in Emerald Mew Mew.) See also: *Mew Genes *Mew Marks *Mew Aqua *Mew Weapons Costume and Changes When a girl is in her mew form, a variety of things will change about her appearance. The most noticeable difference is the appearance of animal features due to the injected animal DNA. Most commonly, these features appear as ears, tails and wings, however other features can also appear. Secondly, their hair and eye colour are likely to change. This can change to a lighter version of their original hair/eye colour or a completely different colour which matches their uniform. In Fanon, the colour changes vary wildly depending on the creator, though the general idea is they stick to the aforementioned rules. Third, the costume. The mew costume can vary again, and comes in all shapes and forms. The general rules are that the costume should cover the body and have a vertical striped pattern with puff sleeves, a choker, a pendant, a garter, arm coverings and shoes. However there are many different variations that are available, and many designs ignore certain aspects of the uniform. Lastly, the colour scheme of the costume and hair. Usually mews have two colours, but wider colour pallets are accepted. The main colour will usually be the majority of the design, and the secondary colour will be the accents and fluffs on the design. However with wider colour schemes and more detailed designs, the colours can be anywhere as well as there being more than two colours in the pallet - it's often common in fanon for there to be three or more colours involved in the design. Furthermore, the colours are usually analogue to each other or simply shades of the same colour, though there is no restrictions on the colours picked. List of Species by User Keep in mind some species are NOT really endangered. '' Please add your character's species! There ''will be multiple characters for some species''. If a Mew's name doesn't have a link it means the page doesn't exist or that the link has not been found yet. Please help by adding links if you find them as pages are created and broken links redirected. If a link to a Mew's page has not been found after a certain amount of time, their name will be deleted from the list, but if the page is found at any time feel free to add them again. Canon *Amami Black Rabbit - Mew Berry *Andes Mountain Cat - Mew Berry *Finless Porpoise - Mew Lettuce *Golden Lion Tamarin - Mew Pudding *Grey Wolf - Mew Zakuro *Humboldt Penguin - Mew Ringo *Iriomote Wildcat - Mew Ichigo *Ultramarine Lorikeet - Mew Mint AcaraKat *Red Panda - Mew Fireberry *Siberian flying squirrel Mew Pineapple *Siberian weasel Mew Grape *Amur Leopard Mew Blueberry *Siberian Tiger (albino) Mew Cherry AisuShironami Tokyo Mew Mew: Power Up *Arctic Fox - Mew Ice Anime-Candy Fruit Mew Mew *Mountain Cottontail - Mew Cherry *Snow Leopard - Mew Berry *Panda - Mew Apple *Arctic Wolf - Mew Citron AnnikaDoll *Addax - Mew Velvet *Arctic Fox - Mew Aurora *Bengal Tiger - Mew Spice Chai *Black Cat - Mew Radiant Sun *Black Widow - Mew Blood Widow *Corsican Red Deer - Mew Shaded Artemis *Dhole - Mew Lĕng Yē zi *European Mink - Mew Wily Gothica *Fraser's Dolphin - Mew Aural Frisk *Honduran White Bat - Mew Honey Cream *Vaquita Porpise - Mew Honey Chamomile *White-tailed Ptarmigan - Mew Lunar Dream *White Wolf - Mew Spectral Galaxy *Unspecified - Mew Dreamer BastettheCatGoddess Tokyo Mew Mew au Lait *Domesticated House Cat - Mew Creme *Peregrine Falcon - Mew Daifuku *Polar Bear - Mew Blueberry *Indian Brown Mongoose - Mew Curry *Australian Wild Dog (Dingo) - Mew Loquat Bitbyte1214 *Lower Keys Marsh Rabbit - Mew Eclair BlueberryCrush *Black Panther - Mew Rainbow CattyTheOrchid16 *Arctic Wolf - Mew Arctic *Spix's Macaw - Mew Luna *Asian Cat - Mew Orange *Harbour Porpoise - Mew Silver Chinatsu Kiseki/Hickmanm Infinity Mew Mew *Sugar Glider - Mew Spring *Snow Leopard - Mew Snowflake *Arctic Wolf - Mew Starlet *Lion - Mew Flare *Bottlenose Dolphin - Mew Fontaine *Squirrel - Mew Amoré *Lynx - Mew Melon Hoshikuzu Mew Mew *Jaguar - Mew Solar Floret❁Mew Mew *Ocelot - Mew Rose *Ferret - Mew Bluebell *Red Panda - Mew Sunflower *Asiatic Wildcat - Mew Verbena Aozora Mew Mew *Jaguarundi - Mew Dawn ChocoButtons *Darwin's Fox - Mew Rose Clover-Ghost *Yellow-Eyed Penguin - Mew Orange *Christmas Frigatebird - Mew Red Onion Cure Crimson Bakery Mew Mew! *Bunny + Cookie - Mew CookieCake *Cheetah + Cupcake - Mew CheetahCupcake *Dog + Candy - Mew WoofCandy CureHibiki Twinkle☆Mew Mew! *Arctic Wolf - Mew Amethyst *Fox - Mew Topaz *Little Blue Penguin - Mew Sapphire *Robin - Mew Emerald CureKanade Future Cross✞Mew Mew *Bunny - Mew Cherry *Bottlenose Dolphin - Mew Youko *Tiger - Mew Nina *Robin - Mew Tori *Tasmanian Devil - Mew Kuromi Cure Kohaku Tokyo Mew Mew! Elements *Pygmy Rabbit - Mew Aina CureKurogane Guardian Light Mew Mew *Unknown - Mew Ruby *Unknown - Mew Spinel *Unknown - Mew Diamond *Unknown - Mew Emerald *Unknown - Mew Sapphire *Unknown - Mew Amethyst CureMew~SWEET La Perfect Mew Mew *Rusty-Patched Bumblebee - Mew Honey *African Wild Dog - [Shihoshi|Mew Jam Derpofthecentury *San Joaquin Kit Fox - Mew Sprinkle *Black-Footed Ferret - Mew Frosting *Siberian Crane - Mew Frosting *Giant Otter - Mew Mint Chocolate Destiny Calling *Snow Leopard - Mew Apple Dheliavambong Makiling Mew Mew *White Tiger - Mew Red *Karnel Blue Butterfly - Mew Sky FairySina Flower Mix ✿ Mew Mew *Arctic Wolf - Mew Peach *Fox - Mew Apricot *Squirrel - Mew Chris *Japanese Field Mouse - Mew Ice *Cat - Mew Camellia *Cat - Mew Jasmine Pâtisserie Mew Mew *Giant Panda - Mew Sugar *Mountain Cottontail - Mew Cotton *Snow Leopard - Mew Cerise *Swallowtail - Mew Annette La Avenir Mew Mew *Scarlet Honeycreeper - Mew Ruby Fynxfan Ribbon Mew Mew * African Wild Donkey - Mew Raspberry * Island fox - Mew Orange * Kagu - Mew Blueberry * African Lion - Mew Ice * Sumatran Tiger - Mew Nectarine Standalone Mews *Iberian Lynx - Mew Grapefruit Glaceon the magical girl Cutiepie Mew Mews *Arctic Fox - Mew Ice Cream *Volcano Rabbit - Mew Cupcake HARIKOMEWMEW Lucky Strike Mew Mew *Siberian Tiger - Mew Shamrock *Fishing Cat - Mew Passion *Tanooki - Mew Cream *Human - Mew Cream *Raven - Mew Truffle *Scottish Deer Hound - Mew Blueberry Hikaruyami-having fun* *Kangaroo Rat - Mew Mia *Fennec Fox - Mew Trixie Japanesenerd247 Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! *Patas Monkey - Mew Shortcake *Caracal - Mew Cobbler *Prairie Falcon - Mew Cookie *Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo - Mew Sorbet *Bottlenose Dolphin - Mew Cupcake *Swift Fox - Mew Macaron *Snowshoe Hare - Mew Cream Fruity Mew Mew! *Maui's Dolphin - Mew Raspberry *Sumatran Tiger - Mew Grape *Amur Leopard - Mew Melon *Red-Tailed Hawk - Mew Lemon *Mantled Howler Monkey - Mew Papaya *Mountain Goat - Mew Apple *Island Fox - Mew Grapefruit Tokyo Mew Mew: Sugar Rush! *Goldman's Jaguar - Mew Soda *Norway Lemming - Mew Taffy *Flying Steamer Duck - Mew Lemondrop *African Glass Catfish - Mew Jello Tokyo Mew Mew: Le Creme! *Cottontop Tamarin - Mew Raspberry *Honey Bee - Mew Custard *Sumatran Tiger - Mew Tapioca KattxxIsAwesome *Fox - Mew Cupcake Kiera the bat *Mission Blue Butterfly - Mew Amber *Blue-eyed Darner - Mew Something. *Himalayan Wolf - Mew Mikaela Kiyomichan820 Bonbon Mew Mews *Pink Pigeon - Mew Sugar *Morelet's Tree Frog - Mew Lily *Iberian Lynx - Mew Apricot Let's Go! Haruna Artist Tropica Mew Mew *Great Egret - Mew Passionfruit *Sun Bear - Mew Mango *Leatherback Seaturtle - Mew Coconut *Eld's Deer - Mew Kiwi *Egyptian Vulture - Mew Pineapple *Beluga Whale - Mew Lychee Mew Mew Le France~ *Amur Leopard - Mew Parfait *Giant Kangaroo Rat - Mew Crepe *Mountain Plover - Mew Macaron Kon'nichiwa Mew Mew *Sakuramochi / Japanese River Otter - Mew Sakuramochi *Meronpan / Asiatic Black Bear - Mew Meronpan *Coffee Jelly / Imaizumi's Horseshoe Bat - Mew Coffee Jelly *Redbean Paste / Tsushima Cat - Mew Redbean *Taiyaki / Black Koi - Mew Taiyaki Other *Egyptian Vulture - Mew Pear LovelyDay7890 Alaska Mew Mew *Bunny - Mew Berry *Mouse - Mew Strawberry Lucky7312 Mu Mew Myu *Black-Footed Cat - Mew Caramel Apple *Blue Morpho Butterfly - Mew Blue Kool-Aid *Brown Teal - Mew Macaroon *Choctawhatchee Beach Mouse - Mew Sour Grapes *Coachella Valley Fringe-Toed Lizard - Mew Peach Cobbler *Katipo - Mew Candy Floss *Polar Bear - Mew Lemon Snow Cone *Red Panda - Mew Tomato *Seychelles Magpie Robin - Mew Blueberry *Tricolored Blackbird - Mew Twinkie *??? - Mew Shadow Cake Other *Golden Lancehead Viper - Mew Envy *Przewalski's Horse - Mew Ginger Peach LucyBalletPrincess Happiness o‘ Sutra Mew Mew *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Mew Annie Gem Mew Mew *Kayna - Mew Ruby *Toe Jammer-Sapphire Kisaragi Veggie Mew Mew *Holstein Cow - Mew Carrot *Hamster - Mew Cauliflower TMMRemake *Spider - Mew Tangerine Tokyo Mew Mew: Remix *Ruby Lion - Mew Shishi *Scorpion - Mew Scorpion Colour Mew Mew *Pig - Mew Red Heartful Sentai Mew Mew * Cat - Mew Apple * Sasquatch - Mew Sea MagdalenaFeos Mew Mew Harmony *African Lion - Mew Flume *Russian Blue Cat - Mew Crestal *Florida White Rabbit - Mew Felura MahoInu *Green Bee Eater - Mew Pear *Newfoundland Marten - Mew Lychee *Pygmy Hippopotamus - Mew Lollipop *Star Nosed Mole - Mew Fig *Stingless Bee - Mew Honey *Vicuna - Mew Watermelon *Phoenix - Mew Flame *Przewalski's Horse - Mew Jo Melody the fangirl Doux Mew Mews *Blue-Throated Macaw - Mew Blueberry *Bengal Tiger - Mew Lime Dark Mew Mews *Maclaud's Horseshoe Bat - Mew Dark Blackberry *Red Fox - Mew Dark Orange *Raccoon - Mew Dark Lemon Mew Amelia London Mew Mew *Snow Leopard - Mew Mango *African Lion - Mew DragonFruit *Ili Pika - Mew Vanilla *Toucan - Mew Banana YorkShire 7 *Northern Bat - Mew 1 Garlic *Asian Water Buffalo - Mew 2 Corn *Artic Wolf - Mew 3 Onion *Cheetah - Mew 4 SoyBean *Gray Langur - Mew 5 Pea *Mountain Fox - Mew 6 Pepper *Sea Otter - Mew 7 Tomato Berry Sweet Myu Myu *African Lion - Myu Raspberry *Iberian Lynx - Myu ElderBerry *Sand Cat - Myu Orange *Arctic Wolf - Myu Lime Tea Shoppe Matsushitadenkō *Red Fox - Mew Cherry Blossom *Japanese Macaque - Mew Peach Jasmine *Red Crowned Crane - Mew Jade Citrus *Iberian Lynx - Mew Papaya Melon *Japanese Koi Fish - Mew Blackberry Mojito Space Tail Mew Mew *Amur Leopard - Mew Comet *Black Spider Monkey - Mew Sunspot *Burying Beetle - Mew Nova *Arctic Fox - Mew Moonlite *Barn Owl - Mew Astral MewSayaka *All Red Data Animals - Mew Sayaka MewZyamu *South China Tiger - Mew Zyamu Minsmk Smoothie Mew Mew *Snow Leopard - Mew Acai *Kakapo - Mew Banana *Alabama Beach Mouse - Mew Milk *Key Deer - Mew Almond MiokoTanaka Project Mew *Panda Bear - Mew Momoka *Amur Leopard - Mew Blackberry *Volcano Rabbit - Mew Vanilla *Red Crowned Crane - Mew Cherry *Asiatic Lion - Mew Lemon *Southern Bluefin Tuna - Mew Angel MomoiroSakura *Andes Mountain Cat - Mew MuraBudou *Siberian Husky - Mew Cherri *Sun Conure Parrot - Mew MidoriBudou OmegaPri Tokyo Mew Mew: Parfait *Iriomote Wildcat - Mew Shortcake *Alien - Mew Shortcake *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit - Mew Shortcake *Arctic Wolf - Mew Jelly *Panthera Leo Spelaea - Mew Pudding *Baiji - Mew Crush *White Passerine - Mew Mallow *Sparrow - Mew Sparrow Flower��Power Mew Mew *Flower - Mew Blossom Pandora910 *Arctic Fox - Mew Mew Alaska *Rockhopper Penguin - Mew Mew Olive *Green Parrot - Mew Mew Suika *Black-Footed Ferret - Mew Mew Ume *Grizzly Bear - Mew Mew Kuri Pokemongirl5678 Sugar Mew Mew *Sun Bear - Sugar Mew Honey Monster Mews *Bornean Bay Cat - Monster Mew Virus Pokemoniscool578 Mew Mew Sweet *Amur Leopard - Mew Banana *Chihuahua - Mew Cake *Cat - Mew Cherry Quakerbuttonnose *Columbian White-Tailed Deer - Mew Apple RoyalHistoria Mythical Mew Mew * Przewalski's horse - Mew Candy * Indian Rhinoceros - Mew Candy * Vampire Squid - Mew Grape * Honduran Spiny-tailed Iguana - Mew Currant * Volcano Rabbit - Mew Pear * Saiga Antelope - Mew Pear * Red-headed Flameback - Mew Tangerine * Short-nosed Sea Snake - Mew Fig Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte *Asiatic Lion - Mew Citrus *Steppe Eagle - Mew Citrus *Darwin's Fox - Mew Cocoa World Wide Mew Mew * Black-Footed Ferret - Mew Apple Pie * New Britain Bronzewing - Mew Treacle * North Atlantic Right Whale - Mew Chocolate * Aquatic Warbler - Mew Marzipan * Spotted Owl - Mew Maple Syrup * Noble Crayfish - Mew Macaron * Agua Rica Leaf Frog - Mew Cherimoya Mew Trio * Red Wolf - Mew Clementine Princess Mew Mews *Giant Ibis - Mew Apple *Delicate Deer Mouse - Mew Icing *Northern Spotted Owl - Mew Peach *Plain Goby - Mew Seaweed Keystone Mew Mews *Rusty Patched Bumble Bee - Mew Honey *Gopher Tortoise - Mew Soda *Sea Otter - Mew Lime *Andean Flamingo - Mew Cake *Prairie Dog - Mew Paprika *Whale Shark - Mew Plum Bon Vivant Mew Mew *Reindeer - Mew Peppermint *Turtledove - Mew Wine *Robust Cottontail - Mew Marshmallow *Mitchell's Satyr Butterfly - Mew Mochi New Mew Mew Power *Asiatic Lion - Mew Ashley *Polar Bear - Mew Eliza *Hine's Emerald Dragonfly - Mew Laura *Southern Alpine Bush-Cricket - Mew Melissa Other * Snow Leopard - Mew Peach Sailorsonata Tokyo Jewel Mews: Flesh Stones of Victory *Dragon - Mew Vitality *Chameleon - Mew Fate *Jiang Shi - Mew Silence Sammy Mouse Mew Mew Power: Apprentice *Numbat - Mew Gwen *Black Rhinoceros - Mew Pheobe *??? - Mew Kanya *Grévy's Zebra - Mew Merlot *Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur - Mew Antonia *??? - Mew ??? * ??? - Mew ??? *Common Myna - Mew Stephanie *Crab-eating Macaque - Mew Tiffany *Brush-tail Possum - Mew Diana *Nile Perch - Mew Kaitlyn *Brown Tree Snake - Mew April *European Red Deer - Mew Esmee * Small Indian Mongoose - Mew ??? Mus Mew Mew *Great Hopping Mouse *Big-eared Hopping Mouse *Blue-grey Mouse *Darling Downs Hopping Mouse *Goulds Mouse *Long-tailed Hopping Mouse *Short-tailed Hopping Mouse *Eurasian Harvest Mouse *Dusky Hopping Mouse *Camiguin Forest Mouse *Country Mouse *Little Native Mouse *Matthey's Mouse *Moon Striped Mouse *Smoky Mouse *Striped Grass Mouse *Desert Pygmy Mouse *Perdido Key Beach Mouse *Salt Marsh Harvest Mouse *Hastings River Mouse *Alabama Beach Mouse *House Mouse Other *Grizzly Bear - Mew Thirza *Wild Goat - Mew Small Goat *Giant Kangaroo Rat - Mew Zaniha *Volcano Rabbit - Mew Spicy Chai *Cloud-forest Pygmy Owl - Mew Nicolette *Frosted Myotis *Visayan Spotted Deer *Persian Fallow Deer *Black Footed Wildcat *Amani Sunbird *Black Footed Ferret - Mew Poptart Shiny re TMMR & NK4 Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced *Snow Leopard - Mew Starfruit *Galapagos Penguin - Mew Plum *Polar Bear - Mew Blueberry *Monarch Butterfly - Mew Orange *Red Panda - Mew Cherry *Snow Leopard - Mew Onion NK4 Project *Volcano Rabbit - Mew Starfruit *Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep - Mew Cranberry *Calafornia Condor - Mew Blackberry *Dhole - Mew Persimmon *Phantasmal Poison Frog - Mew Currant Neotype Mew Mew *Buffy Headed Marmoset - Mew Thyme *Iberian Lynx - Mew Parsley TiaTulip44 *Spotted Dolphin - Tiana Yuki *Pending Scorpion *Pending Snake *Pending Kangaroo Whiteweaver *Giant Panda - Mew Coffee *Hawaiian Monk Seal - Caspian *Mediterranean Monk Seal - Merlin *Philippine Eagle - Loki *Saharan Cheetah - Hotaru *Volcano Rabbit - Peter 2D Wonderland Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace ''Note that these Mew Mews are infused with endangered flower DNA as well as animals *Jamaican Flower Bat/wood lily - Mew Garlic *Amur Tiger/thorny popolo - Mew Apricot *Mississippi Valley Wolf/spotted ladysthumb - Mew Chestnut *Ili Pika/alkalai buttercup - Mew Ginger *Palmer's Chipmunk/rosepink - Mew Toffee KiraKira-Chan Note that these Mews are infused with food DNA as well as animals. * White Tail Doe / Mandarin Orange - Mew Lollipop * Sugar Glider / Mint - Mew Gumdrop * Raccon / Poprocks / Sprite (Soda) - Mew Fizz * Blue Morpho Butterfly / Berries and Berry Juice - Mew BonBon Princess Mew Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi * Lion - Mew Brown Sugar * Short-Eared Dog - Mew Black Licorice * Jungle Cat - Mew Tuna * White-bellied-Spider Monkey - Mew Oreo * Four-toed Hedgehog - Mew Banana * Angel Shaek - Mew Cookie * Chinese giant salamander - Akita Yorikazu * Black Salamander - Shigenoi Arikatsu * Bighorn Sheep - Bito Akinume * Fangtooth Moray - Kumagaya Chikanaka * Black squirrel - Sakura Chikanaka * Short-tailed Paradigalla - Asakura Mochinao * Bluejay - Tsugaru kiyotoshi * Hummingbird - Mina Kiyotoshi * Stripped Hyena - Sackary Pride * Spotted Hyena - Jack Pride * Black-faced Black Spider Monkey - Ken Malla * Leopard Rocket Frog - Ren Hoshiya * Swamp Rabbit - Shinano Toshirou * Ground beetle - Gotou Toshurou * True weevil - Honcho Toshirou * Uncompahgre Fritillary Butterfly - Kita Sadamune * Coati - Kimura Chimayo * Musk Deer - Nomiya Ushi * Coahuila Box Turtle - Akechi Tanehiro * Western Aquatic Garter Snake - Mami Tanehiro * Mink - Urakami Kunitomo * Badger - Nijo Hatsu Happy Sweet Mews * Forest Arboreal Alligator Lizard - Mew Sno Ball * Girdled Lizard - Mew Cake Ball * Green Basilisk - Mew Cake Pop * Gilla Monster - Mew Cheesecake * Medusa Blenny - Mew Taiyaki Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews * German Shepherd - Mew Cream * Mimic Octopus - Mew Cranberry * Dormouse - Mew Cactus * Black-tailed Jackrabbit - Mew Pocky * Kangaroo Rat - Mew Caramel * Miniature Horse - Mew Mandarine * Tawny Frogmouth - Mew Lychee * Komodo Dragon - Mew Eggplant * Bengal Slow Loris - Mew Popcorn * Racoon Dog - Mew Snowskin Mooncake * Bao Constrictor - Mew Apple * Dragon Eel - Mew Honey * Snowflake Eel - Mew Starfruit * Football Anglerfish - Mew Peach * Red-Eyed Pufferfish - Mew Chocolate * Japanese Eel - Mew Bearberry * Hourglass Dolhpin - Mew Cheese Household Mew Mews * Ragamuffin Cat - Mew Lamingtons * Long-tailed chinchilla - Mew Cucumber * White with Dark Eyes Ferret - Mew Macaroon * Australian Shepherd Dog - Mew Cake * Pink-toed tarantula - Mew Ice Cream * Holland Lop US - Mew Rice * Checkered Giant US - Mew Bean * Vasmaer's eclectus parrot - Mew Fudge * Goldfish - Mew Cupcake * Balinese Cat - Mew Strawberry * Shire Horse - Mew Potato * Danish Landrace Sheep - Mew Waffles * Pomeranian Goose - Mew Apple Shinsengumi Mew Mews * Malabar large-spotted Civet - Mew Neptune * Cave Lion - Mew Mars * Hokkaido Wolf - Mew Pluto * Spectacled cormorant - Mew Saturn * Yunnan Lake Newt - Mew Earth * Aurochs - Mew Jupiter * Kutchicetus minimus - Mew Uranus * Caribbean monk seal - Mew Venus * Midway Noctuid Moth - Mew Mercury Akatsuki Mew Mew * Bengal Tiger - Mew Pain * Sea otter - Mew Konan * Tarbagan Marmot - Mew White Zetsu * Vancouver Island Marmot - Mew Black Zetsu * Whooping Crane - Mew Deidara * Red Wolf - Mew Sasori * African Wild Dog - Mew Hidan * Palmer's Chipmunk - Mew Kakuzu * Great Hammerhead Shark - Mew Kisame * European Mink - Mew Itachi * Black-Headed Spider Monkey - Mew Tobi * Tanuki Yokai - Mew Shukaku * Bakeneko - Mew Matatabi * Three-Tailed Turtle Yokai - Mew Isobu * Four-Tailed Monkey Yokai - Mew Goku * Dolphin/Horse Hybrid - Mew Kokuo * Slug - Mew Saiken * Kabutomushi wings = 1 tail - Mew Chomei * Ushi-Oni Yokai - Mew Gyuki * Nine-Tails Fox Yokai - Mew Kurama Country Mew Mews * Pygmy Hoppopotamus - Mew Ume * Bush Dog - Mew Carrot * Nelson's Antelope Squirrel - Mew Chestnut * Dormouse - Mew Dango * Amur Leopard - Mew strawberry * Giant Panda - Mew Gape * Se Lion - Mew Candy * Green Turtle - Mew Wine * Blue Whale - Mew Apple * Yucatán Black Howler Monkey - Mew Crepe * White-backed Vulture - Mew Ramen Chosha Mew Mew * White Tiger (Bengal Tiger Color Variation) - Mew Strawberry * African Wild Ass - Mew Orange * Black Rhinoceros - Mew Plum * Owston's Civet - Mew Blueberry * Western Falanouc - Mew Pear * Saipan Reed-warbler - Mew Pudding * Blue Whale - Mew Apple Chibi Chosha Mew Mew * Borneo Bay Cat - Kuro Nakajima * Przewalski's Horse - Yūko Oda * Otter Civet - Chibi Nakahara * Sumatron Rhinoceros - Yasushi Akutagawa * Javan Rhinoceros - Hiroshi Akutagawa * Sei Whale - Shizumi Izumi * Black-winged Myna - Mari Mori * Grandidier’s Vontsira - Emiko Poe Yokai Mew Mew Note that these Mews are infused with Yokai a.k.a Supernatural Creatures instead of Endangered Animal or Plant Species. * Daitengu - Mew Feathers * Inugami - Mew Fur * Kitsune - Mew Tails * Kiyohime - Mew Scales * Hitodama - Mew Flame * Bakeneko - Mew Claws * Nukebuki - Mew Head Yokai Mew Mew La Vida Note that these Mews are infused with Yokai a.k.a Supernatural Creatures instead of Endangered Animal or Plant Species. TBA Touken Mew Mew * Andean Mountain Cat - Mew Macaroon * Darwin's Fox - Mew Cherry * African Wild Dog - Mew Blackberry * Volcano Rabbit - Mew Blood Orange * Red Panda - Mew Cottoncandy * Walia Ibex - Mew Melon * Arctic Fox - Mew Licorice * Dama Gazelle - Mew Honey * Comoro Friar - Mew Cocktail Mew Mew High * Sloth Bear - Mew Strawberry * Kaua'i Cave Spider - Mew Blueberry * Japanese Wolf - Mew Pitahaya * Calico Cat - Mew Dango * Lioness - Mew Plum * American Fuzzy Lop - Mew Pudding * Arctic Wolf - Mew Macaron * Black Howler - Mew Lettuce * Pot-Bellied Pig - Mew Oreo Cookie * Large Japanese Field Mouse - Mew Tarte * Silver Fox - Mew Honey * Fruit Bat - Mew Marshmallow * Mountain Tapir - Mew Seaweed * Honeybee - Mew Licorice * White-Back Vulture - Mew Cinnamon Hunter Mew Mew Note that Raimu Satori is a Raccoon Dog who was Transformed into a Human/Mew So he was originally a Raccoon Dog who had Human DNA injected into him turning him into a Human/Mew. * Marine Otter - Mew Dumpling * Franklin's Bumble Bee - Mew Apple * Kemp's Ridley - Mew Banana * Pygmy Raccoon - Mew Blueberry * White's Seahorse - Mew Licorice * Rothschild's Giraffe - Mew Macaron * Raccoon Dog Human - Mew Lime Kami Mew Mew * Ring-tailed Lemur - Mew Orange * Northern Sulawesi Spiny Rat - Mew Strawberry Daifuku * Black-Headed Spider Monkey - Mew Grape * Asiatic Lion - Mew Steak * Gray Wolly Monkey - Mew Candy * Qinling Panda - Mew Cheese * Ethiopian Wolf - Mew Peach * Siamese Crocodile - Mew Soba Noodles * Amami Rabbit - Mew Cake * Dhole - Mew Spicy Gluten * Madagascar Sacred Ibis - Mew Corn * Borneo Bay Cat - Mew Marshmallow Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time Note that these Mews are infused with Pokemon DNA instead of endangered animals and plants species. Mews * Torchic - Mew Strawberry * Totodile - Mew Blueberry * Pink Shellos - Mew Peach * Chingling - Mew Lemon * Machop - Mew Mooncake * Geodude - Mew Cake * Doduo - Mew Brownie * Doduo - Mew Peanut Butter * Shellder - Mew Licorice * Spinarak - Mew Apple * Lotad - Mew Soda * Surskit - Mew Ice * Anorith - Mew Dragon Fruit * Starly - Mew Coffee * Blue Shellos - Mew Macaron * Lileep - Mew Ice Cream * Oddish - Mew Salad * Caterpie - Mew Melon * Butterfree - Mew Pomegranate * Paras - Mew Blood Orange * Hoppip - Mew Lemonade * Kabuto - Mew Chestnut Guild *Wigglytuff - Mew Cottoncandy * Chato - Mew Candy * Loudred - Mew Plum * Sunflora - Mew Lettuce * Corphish - Raspberry * Dugtrio - Mew Cookie * Diglett - Mew Fish * Croagunk - Mew Blackberry * Chimecho - Mew Tarte * Bidoof - Mew Peanut Butter Baddies *Skunktank - Mew Ube * Zubat - Mew Yam * Koffing - Mew Fudge No Series Mews *Amami Rabbit - Mew Candy *Lancer Dragonfly - Mew Purple Carrot *White Shouldered Bumble Bee - Mew Plum *Ambipom - Mew Makaron *Mission Blue Butterfly - Mew Lychee Mew Mew Raising Project * Asiatic Cheetah - Mew Strudel * Russian Sturgeon - Mew Mango * Schreiber's Fringe-fingered Lizard - Mew Raspberry Doughnut * Golden-Capped Fruit Bat - Mew Pancakes * Mottled Eagle Ray - Mew Tarte * Short-nosed Sea Snake - Mew White Wine * Leaf-scaled Sea Snake - Mew Orange Wine * Yucatán Black Howler Monkey - Mew Jam * Ctenosaura bakeri - Mew Candy * White-winged Duck - Mew Clam * Japanese Eel - Mew Chocolate * Whale Shark - Mew Licorice * Lelwel Hartebeest - Mew Mint * Black Spiny Softshell Turtle - Mew Candy Cane * Steppe Eagle - Mew Pumpkin * Black-Footed Ferret - Mew Trifle Food Mew Mew *Suffolk Sheep - Mew Rice *Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin - Mew Pudding *European Bison - Mew Sake *Balinese Cat - Mew Chocolate *Macgregor's Honeyeater - Mew Cola *Giant Panda - Mew Boston Lobster *Red And White Giant Flying Squirrel - Mew Salad *Chinese Mountain Cat - Mew Hawthorne Ball *Humpback Whale - Mew Hamburger *Osiris Blue - Mew French Fries *Thorold's Deer - Mew Salty Tofu *Sika Deer - Mew Sweet Tofu *Dormouse - Mew Crepe *Japanese Eel - Mew Unagi SpiceApple34 Tokyo New Mew *Eld's Deer - Mew Snowball SubaruStar Nijiiro Mew Mew *Unknown - Mew Gelato *Unknown - Mew Caramel *Unknown - Mew Cake *Unknown - Mew Cinnamon Sunnystarhero *Cat - Mew Love Storm Ultra Mew Mew *Lynx - Mew Fruit Punch *Rabbit - Mew Vanilla *Fox - Mew Vanilla *Brown Bear - Mew Bubblegum *Fruit Bat - Mew Nightberry *White Dove - Mew Techno Tiffany-chan123 *Tasmanian Devil - Mew Chocolate XXInfiniteStarlight07Xx Tokyo Angel Mew *Unknown - Mew Angel Dust Category:Canon Articles Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Mew Mews Category:Mew Genes